The invention relates to a long rod-type switch having a small and outside diameter.
Some convention switches are capable of turning on lights or an alarm by when a door is opened or closed for security purposes. Microswitches are generally used for such purposes.
However, of even smaller type microswitches are large in thickness compared with the thickness between the door and the door frame. Further, the microswitches are easy to observe from the outside. When a large number of microswitches are to be mounted, they must be hidden or placed in an aesthetically pleasing location. Accordingly, the microswitches must be extremely small. However, even the smallest microswitches are difficult to locate and poor in durability.